dwaufandomcom-20200213-history
Gong Zuan
Gong Zuan was the last Emperor of the Imperial Han and an veteran war general and politician. He uses threats and intimidation as a way of gaining rank throughout the Imperial Court, making his way to the Emperor of the Han Dynasty. Gong Zuan reigned as the Emperor of the Han Dynasty for 22 years (177 - 199 AD) until he was finally killed by one of his subordinates, Zha Ji, in a coup that threw the land back into chaos. During his time as Emperor, Gong Zuan participated in putting down the Rushin Clan during their rebellion. However despite this, the Emperor himself did not fight in many major battles and was not physically present for the final battle at Xiangyang. He was killed by Zha Ji during the battle, and did not rule as Emperor to the end by technicality. Personality Gong Zuan was a tyrant. He was a cruel leader, merciless, and unforgiving. He did not hesitate to order executions or to take from the people in what he claimed was "for the glory of the Han Dynasty". Despite his cruel tactics, it cannot be said that Gong Zuan was not an effective leader. Many uprisings and rebellions were quickly quelled due to the man's skill in strategy and war. He was not afraid to quickly assert his dominance against any that acted against his leadership, such as removing Cao Cao and Yuan Tan from their positions for an attack on Beiping that was led without his permission. He truly cares deeply about the well-being of the Han Dynasty, and did everything in his power to try and keep it together, doing so successfully until death. Truly, Gong Zuan was a loyalist to the Han until his end. He did not hesitate to shout down any who spoke out against his the Han, which led to a dispute between him and Wang Liang, causing the latter to join the Rushin Clan. He has also shown to be quite caring despite his nature, as he seems to genuinely show passion towards Hanhui and Heshi when the two were both worried for his well-being as he personally attended the battle of Hefei during the Rushin Rebellion. He is also shown to be favorable of Yuan Xi, who was another loyalist to the Han. Gong Zuan was also quite friendly with several officials and advisers to the Imperial Court, including Biao Nian, Zhuo Yan, and Guang Du. History Early Life Gong Zuan was born in Bing Province in 154 AD into nobility. As a young child, Gong Zuan was fascinated with war, and immediately sought to go to war in order to defend the Han Dynasty. In 173 AD, Gong Zuan, having been an excellent warrior, had fought in many battles. Despite his strength, strategy and determination, he still won as many battles as he lost, one of them losing his left eye on the battlefield. That scar is still something Gong Zuan wears proudly. In 175 AD he soon became a politician having studied law along with war as a child. Becoming a very effective official and the Prefect of Changan, he began to abuse his power for what he deemed to be for the glory of the Han Dynasty. His policies that benefited the Han more than the common people rallied many other officials and ministers to his side, including Biao Nian, Zhuo Yan, Guang Du, and Hanhui, who he married in 190 AD. Emperor Gong Zuan & The Rushin Rebellion In 177 AD Gong Zuan became the next Han Emperor, allowing him to assert his power across China even further.Because of this, this later caused an uprising known as the Rushin Rebellion, led by figures such as Zu Yang Jing, Shu Ting, and Wuli. With several powerful and influential leaders in his army, he was prepared to lead the Han into battle against these rebels. While an experienced war general, being the Emperor, he himself could not appear in manly battles. Though despite this, this did not stop him from taking to the front lines from time to time. Death In 179 AD, Gong Zuan had sent Cao Cao, Liu Biao, Yuan Xi, Sun Jing, and other smaller leaders to the final battle against Zu Yang Jing and the Rushin Clan at the Battle of Xiangyang. While this was going on, Gong Zuan remained in Luo Yang. During this time, he remained in the throne room of Luoyang with his wife Heshi, and Yuo Yang. During this time, he was then approached by his concubine, Zha Miao. The concubine in question, had brought him a special tea that she made herself. Having trust in Zha Miao, Gong Zuan drank it without a second thought. Around sometime as Yuo Yang and Heshi left the room, Gong Zuan was left alone with Zha Miao per his request. Just as he had gotten comfortable however, he suddenly found himself in pain and unable to breathe, Zha Miao standing there and watching. At this time, Zha JI, one of Gong Zuan's officials and brother to Zha Miao arrived at the palace. Gong Zuan didn't take long to figure out that this was all of Zha Ji's plans to lead a coup d'état. Despite the pain, that didn't stop Gong Zuan from picking a sword and trying to strike down Zha JI, only to be stopped as Zha Miao forced a knife into his chest, causing the poisoned man to stumble back and fall on the throne. At that moment, Zha Ji struck down Gong Zuan, killing the Emperor and ending the Han Dynasty. Aftermath Due to Zha Ji and Zha Miao being the only current witnesses to Gong Zuan's death, suspicions raised throughout the Imperial Forces after the battle at Xiangyang. Soon, the land turned on one another, many using this as a chance to rise up and claim China for themselves. Meanwhile, Zha Ji assumed the throne, and pronounced himself the new Emperor, despite the land now being in chaos. Category:Male Characters Category:Rulers